The present invention relates to a strap-supported article with a messaging device, and more specifically to a backpack having a message recording and playing device on the strap portion of the backpack.
Various messaging devices are known and utilized for numerous purposes. For example, telephone answering machines allow the recording and playback of a plurality of messages. Such devices allow for the recording and playback of audio messages for multiple purposes. Many of these devices are intended to be stationary, and allow the listener to play back messages which were prerecorded at the same location, or which were recorded by remote access.
In general, most messaging devices of this sort are not designed to be carried in a manner conveniently accessible to the user. Devices have been combined with various toys and other items. In one arrangement, disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,987, issued to Belin et al., a recording device is combined with a doll or toy animal. In this arrangement, a voice activated feature allows a child""s voice to be recorded. The device allows for prerecording audio recordings for a child to play back. Such an arrangement is designed mostly for amusement, and does not allow for convenience in accessing messages when away from home in an easily accessible and rememberable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,999, issued to Easterling et al. discloses a recording device which may be embedded within a child""s toy. This arrangement allows for the receipt of telephone messages at a remote device. Again, such a device is not well suited for convenience in accessibility to receive prerecorded messages. Furthermore, it is not always desirable to require that a message be recorded from a remote telephone line.
U.S. Pat No. 5,897,042, issued to Sims, discloses a back pack for a child which contains a recording device mounted to its back panel. The device is designed for amusement in that the user interface is designed to look like a simulated face. While the device allows for playback of prerecorded messages, the backpack must be removed from the user""s body in order to access the recording device, and is not conveniently located so that the user could access messages while wearing the article.
It would be desirable to provide an article which is regularly worn by particular users which has a messaging device which is easily accessible to the user without removing the article, and a convenient means for receiving multiple messages.
In view of the insufficiencies discussed above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article regularly worn by particular users to allow for prerecorded messages to be easily accessible to the user through minimal effort without removing the article from the user""s body.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a strap-supported article having a messaging device affixed to an easily accessible portion of the strap.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strap-supported article having a messaging device which is affixed to a portion of the strap which extends over a portion of the chest of the user in which the user can access the messages through the touch of a panel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a strap-supported article having a messaging device in which multiple messages can be easily accessed through successive touches of a conveniently positioned touch panel.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a strap-supported article having a messaging device which is conveniently located in such a manner that messages can be accessed or functions can be activated using voice activation technology.
In accordance with the above objectives, a strap-supported article is provided with a messaging device affixed to the strap of the article.
The strap-supported article is of the type worn regularly by an individual. In a preferred embodiment, the article is a back pack worn by a child, such as to school. The back pack is supported on the back of the user, and is supported by straps extending across the chest of the child. On one of the straps, the messaging device is positioned in such a way that the user can easily access the device with the hand opposite the strap.
The messaging device is affixed to the strap in a convenient manner. In one preferred embodiment, the device is clipped onto the strap into a slit or pocket on the strap. In another embodiment, the device is placed inside a pocket in the strap and is accessible to the used via a clear panel. The user can access a touch panel to activate the device through the clear panel. In another embodiment, the device is embedded within the strap, and accessible to the user on the outer side of the strap via openings or a clear panel. The device may be removable via an opening on the back of the strap, such as via a slit or zipper opening.
The device itself may be analog or digital, and preferably is capable of recording a plurality of messages. The recording modes may be selected via a switch such as a slide switch on the device. The listener is provided with a convenient touch panel such that a single touch will activate playback of the first recorded message, and successive touches activate playback of successive messages. A final touch may end the playback session.
The strap-supported article with messaging device is particularly suitable for use in a manner such as a parent prerecording a message or messages on the device for the child to hear later in the day, such as while on the way to school, on the way home from school, or during school. Thus, the parent might record a reminder regarding a homework assignment, lunch, an errand, etc. It is easy for the child to remember to listen to the messages due to the convenient location and accessibility of the device. The child is more likely to listen to the messages over other devices since the messages can be accessed without the need for removing the back pack from the child""s back. The device is conveniently accessible for the child to record his or her own messages related to homework assignments, etc., or for a teacher to record a message for the child to bring home to a parent.